Left Behind
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Hilary writes a letter to the boys. Feeling left behind, she confesses all her thoughts. Drabble. 1st Person. Implied KaiHil & MaxMariam


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters, merely my own thoughts and the will to write them~ reviews would be appreciated!

Left Behind

Dear Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, and Kenny;

I just wanted to be acknowledged - I wanted to feel more like a team again. You know, back when everyone was here for the friendship and not just to strive to greatness? It's only been three years since Tyson took home the World Championship three times in a row, along with the fall of BEGA.

But what's become of us now, I wondered. We didn't come back together like I hoped. We weren't a family again, all together in the warm confides of Tyson's dojo. We were scattered, like a torn family photo that the wind carried away, a memory that needed to be put back together in that family frame. The dojo, Bey City, that was the frame.

Still scattered...

The only one I see anymore is Kenny. His mother keeps harping at him to help around the shop. All he cares about is getting into a good University in the next city over. He's got a good chance at a Beyblade Research fund and scholarship. He has the brains for it.

Tyson's still the champion. Nothing ever changes. No matter how many tournaments, he'll always come out on top. Still every year, I see your face - that determined fire in your eyes as you give it your all to beat him.

Not just you, Kai. Max and Rei too.

It's like...that's all you care about anymore.

What about the fact we're older now? Some of us want to start families. Some of us _have_ moved on and had families. Mariah and Mystel? They're married now. Her hand was once yours, Rei, and you let it slip right through your fingers. They have a beautiful little girl now, too. Lee's a proud Uncle. Zephyra is growing up so fast.

Do you even notice?

What about you, Max? You're so focused on blading, do you even care that Mariam's ended your relationship for the upteemph time? She's not always going to come back after the fights. One day, she'll walk out that door and she won't come back. She'll place that engagement ring you spent your winnings on back in your hands.

No one wants to marry someone whose life is ruled by a Sport.

As teenagers, it was okay, but we're adults now. Why can't you guys see that?

Kai, you do. I know you do. I saw your applications to the University of Moscow. You're a genius - you can get in. Yet you always are held back. Is it because of Tyson? Of Rei and Max?

I really don't know why I'm venting in this letter - a letter I'll never even send to you guys. It's not as if you'd even taken the time to hear me out, anyway. I was left behind so long ago.

Max, you used to try and keep me included. Stood up for me whenever Tyson took things too far. Rei, you were like my big brother. You always held me whenever I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tyson, we fought because we were close. I always had your back. I just wanted you to see that there were other things in life that could make you just as happy. Kenny, you're the only one who pursued a future - and he's leaving me behind too.

I wonder why I keep writing, sitting here with my pad and pencil, watching Grandpa practicing kendo. He's been teaching Daichi - the only apprentice he's had since Tyson left home. I'm surprised to see Daichi maintain so much patience and strength. He's let go of his obsession with beating Tyson. All he cares about now is the dojo - taking care and perserving the good memories.

I went to his last regional competition. He won first place. I'd never seen so much pride. He's growing up.

You've grown up, but... you're still stuck in the past. Still teenagers. Tyson, when was the last time you even went out - with a nice down-to-earth girl? Someone mature, like Julia - heck, even Emily. Not that I'm saying them in particular...but still...

I just want you guys to be happy and taken care of. I want our family back. I want you to come home and all of us be together again.

Maybe I'm... the one who can't let go.

Since no one's going to read this, I might as well come clean. I'm in love with you Kai. I want you to be living your life. I want a family with you, I want to be the one you come to when you need someone. That's all I ever wanted.

Watching you leave...was the hardest thing ever.

So just know, I'll one day tell you how I feel.

Till then, I'll add this letter to the countless others - unsent, unread, locked away like a diary.

I love you guys.

Love,

Hilary


End file.
